1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld gripping tool and more specifically to a lockable strap holder for securely holding straps or other materials while a fastener is being inserted into the same.
While pipe is being installed in a building, it must be secured to support structures to ensure that flow of air or liquid is not obstructed by dislodged sections of pipe. Builders use objects known as “pipe supports” in order to achieve this goal. Pipe supports include pipe shoes, straps, and hangers that are used for securing the pipe to the floor, wall and to overhead structures. In practice the pipe supports are usually bands of varying thickness material, constructed of metal and shaped to accommodate a certain size of pipe. If the pipe support is not adequately sized or shaped it may be bent to adapt it to the necessary requirements. After the support is fitted snuggly against the pipe, fastening means are inserted to secure the pipe into the desired position.
In the past a variety of tools have been used for the purpose of gripping shoes, straps, and hangers. Some tools are specialized to allow the aforementioned materials to be bent, straightened or otherwise manipulated. Unfortunately prior gripping devices available to tradesmen do not allow insertion of fasteners into the securely held area of pipe support material. A user must first grip the strap, shoe, or hanger with a tool and then struggle to ensure the surrounding area remains aligned while the fastener is inserted. Such procedures result in difficulty inserting fastening, which can result in loss of time or user injury.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a means for inserting fasteners of varying type into a securely held work area. In addition, the present device is lockable, allowing a user to use both hands to accomplish the task of securing fasteners rather than requiring a user to hold the tool with one hand while inserting fasteners with the other. Thus the present invention reduces the time spent struggling securing fasteners, and reducing potential for injury caused by tool slippage or loss of grip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains a variety of handheld gripping devices for securely holding straps, shoes, hangers and other materials. These devices have familiar design and structural elements for the purposes of gripping pipe supports; however they are not adapted for the task of securing fasteners within the working area of the object held by the device.
Krolick, U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,270 discloses a handheld gripping device for securing and bending sheet metal. The device comprises two handles pivotally attached to a set of jaws. The jaws have flat inside surfaces which are textured for increased grip on metal objects.
Phelps, U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,146 discloses a handheld clamping device having two flat jaws, the second jaw being pivotally adapted to accommodate materials of varying sizes between said jaws. Two supporting members located on either end of the second jaw provide a means for additional clamping force to be exerted on objects within the jaws.
Verna, U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,542 discloses handheld lockable pliers having a large planar plate attached to each member, and the surface of the plates having rows of arcuate teeth for gripping sheet metal.
Walker, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,543 discloses a handheld lockable sheet metal gripping device having two flat jaws attached handles. One handle contains a means for screwing the jaws into locked position and the other handle contains a lock release mechanism.
The devices disclosed by the prior art do not address the need for holding a strap or other construction material in place while fasteners are secured therethrough. The current invention relates to a device for securely holding a strap that allows a user to lock the tool grip in place while fasteners are secured to the gripped material. It substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art, consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to the existing lockable holder tools for straps and other construction materials. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.